Talk:Raider's Attire +2 Set
After a short test I parsed 1% (1 proc from 100 trials) proc rate on the set bonus with 2 pieces of +2. This requires more testing to come to an accurate conclusion. --PhoenixKirana 02:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) With 3 pieces of the set I noticed an increase in proc rate (about 4% total) and I noticed that that the first hit of the triple attacks was also doing triple damage, not only the last 2 hits. I can also confirm that with 3 pieces, all 3 hits show triple damage. I will do some more testing with just 2 pieces but it is safe to assume that the effect can differ from the listed information. --ClickBoom Put a verification flag on the set bonus description on this page and each of the pages of the 5 items in the set. --GodsBlackArm 06:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Proposed move to "Raider's Vest +2 Set" I suppose this is fine if your intent is to change all of the non-compliant sets on the wiki, but really there's plenty of precedent for it remaining with its current title. All of the AF and AF2 sets are variously xxx Attire, xxx Armor, or in one case xxx Garb (and these names remain identical for each job between AF and AF2). This maintains consistency with the in-game names of these sets, as assigned by the Armor Depository. For other new item sets that are not specifically artifact armor, I can see naming the set after the body. In this case though, it makes more sense to me to maintain the nomenclature of the other artifact sets. I suggest the name of this set remain "Raider's Attire Set +2". The same reasoning also applies to all the other AF3 sets currently under speedy move requests. --31415 00:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) * [[User_talk:Abbydon#Empyrean_Move_Requests|Move request modified due to popular demand.]] -- 22:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Raider's Vest Set +2 sounds much better than Raider's Vest +2 Set. --Jaela 19:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Augments Triple Attack on 2nd and 3rd hits? I've been doing some extensive testing on the set bonus since I got the full set and I don't think this is accurate, I've seen the bonus activate on all 3 hits of a Triple Attack before, mostly, yes it does activate on the 2nd or 3rd hits but I have had it activate on all 3 hits, for damage values of about 500, 600, 578 or something. I'm guessing that's why the verification tag was added. But I'm quite sure it can activate on any random hits assuming a Triple Attack was active. Screenshot of activation on all 3 hits below: --Xynthios 18:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v247/=NS=sOuLs/3Hits2ProcProof.jpg triple damage proc on all 3 hit's also proc with sneak attack it does proc on all 3 hit's , it even proc with sneak attack and the picture above is prof , at that time i had only 2 piece +2 , right now i have full set+2 need to do some paser to get the exact % how much it proc